Forever Alone
by CopyCatJutsu
Summary: Sometimes, you need a change to throw yourself into bitter death.


**Forever Alone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code:Lyoko, I just own my OC's. **

**No specific pairings, they change over time.**

**Summary: Sometimes, you need a change to throw yourself into bitter death.**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Name: Daman meaning 'Demon'.

Last Name: Damarius meaning 'Untamed'.

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Nickname: Scarecrow.

Reason why: In capability to really care about other things.

Occupation: Picked on, bullied.

Reason why: Never talks to anyone, ever and sits or stands perfectly still, not moving a muscle.

Romantic Life: Secretly in love with Monica.

Clothes: Red short sleeved shirt with a white overshirt with black dragons on it. Baggy blue pants and Nike shoes.

Hair: Long, wavy, pitch black, like his heart.

Eyes: Golden with slits, like a cat's.

Voice: Cracked with pain. Fake with struggles.

Friends: Not many, Monica and her weird brother.

Features: Generaly Handsome, but is the weirdo anyway.

Family status: Abused.

---------------

As Daman wrote this, Monica came up behind him, and scared him. "Hi Daman." she said cheerfully as she tried to read what it said. Daman saved and cancelled his document and turned to her.

Monica wore a dark pink skirt and a light pink and white halter top. The collar was lightpink and the rest was white. She wore black shoes and her long hair was blondish reddish, emphasizing her cute face.

"Oh, hey Monica, you scared me." Daman said as he hoped she didn't see it. His slit eyes scanned her emerald green ones.

"The teached paired us up for our project, so we'll need to read each others documents." Monica said as she smiled at Daman. Daman twitched and tried to think of an excuse.

"Er...well..." he looked at the clock. "Yours first." Daman said, because their was only enough time for one. Daman got up and Monica sat down, bringing up her document.

"Hey Scarecrow, move." demanded Monica's boyfriend, Gabby. Gabby was fat and a racist. Daman didn't know what Monica saw in him. Daman's pale skin paled even more when Gabby kissed Monica on the cheek.

The bell rang and Daman ran out, not caring if he didn't read Monica's document. As he gathered his things from his locker, a group of popular boys, all Monica's friends, passed him.

"Hey Scarecrow, think fast!" yelled one of them as he pushed Daman head first into the side of his locker. Daman's forehead was cut and began to bleed like hell, and his mouth and nose dripped with blood.

Monica and Gabby exited and Monica saw her friends laughing at Daman. "Hey! Stop!" demanded the seventeen year old girl as she ran to Daman. His golden eyes were blank and he walked on, even though his face was covered in blood.

Several students who Daman passed looked at his face in disgust and some started laughing. "Yo Scarecrow, have a nice blood bath?" asked a senior and they all laughed.

They all stopped when the popular girl, Monica, walked in front of him and grabbed his face in her hands. Golden eyes met emerald green ones and they showed pain. "Come on, lets take my car." said Monica as she grabbed his hand and ran to her car with him in tow.

Daman sat beside Monica in her car as she drove to the hospital. He lifted a hand to feel his blood drenched face and as he pulled it away, there was blood dripping from his fingers.

They reached it shortly and Daman got patched up and they left. "...thanks..." Daman mumbled as she dropped him off at his trailer park.

"It's alright, I'm sorry they do that to you." Monica said and drove off. Daman turned and walked into his trailer. His father was waiting and got up as he came in.

"Boy, where've you been?" asked his country father as he held his belt. "Hospital." Daman stated simply. Black leather whipped his cheek as his father said, "Liar!"

Daman held a hand to his cheek, a big mistake. "Oh, you think that hurt eh? Try this on for size!" his father yelled as he whipped him several times on his back and arms.

After several hours, his father left for bed and Daman kneeled to the floor, back bloody, spirit broken for good this time. Since his beating lasted so long, it was already time for school.

After cleaning his back, he put on a long sleeved black shirt and kept his pants and shoes. He missed the bus and started to walk to school, five miles away.

After running for a the rest of the miles, he was late for first period. As he opened the door the teacher immediantly scolded him.

"Mr. Damarius, your late, what's your excuse this time?" she asked, clipboard in hand. "I...over-slept." said Daman lamely. His eyes told another story completely.

"Sit down." the teacher said and he walked to his. Gabby stuck out a foot and tripped him. "Have a nice fall Scarecrow?" he taunted and laughed as did everyone else.

Monica just elboed Gabby in the side and helped Daman up. Daman sat in his chair.

The principal walked in shortly after and took the floor. "Class, we are tranfering four students to another school because of overcrowding, any volunteers?" he asked.

Daman shot up his hand. Monica seeing that she'd lose her best friend if he left, shot her hand up too. Gabby followed suit because he didn't want his girlfriend to be alone with that 'freak'. Dylan, Monica's brother raised his hand tiredly, he didn't know what was going on.

"Excellent, follow me." said the principal and they did. "Where are you sending us?" asked Monica, while walking next to Daman.

"Kadic Academy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I got bored so I wrote this, tell me if you want me to continue, this is my first fic. R and R if you care enough. Flames welcome. Sorry for the shortness.**


End file.
